


白色房间与黑色房间

by yulotomorrow



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulotomorrow/pseuds/yulotomorrow
Summary: 这是一个关于“同理心”是如何产生的故事。





	白色房间与黑色房间

Act 1  
1.  
－白色房间－  
我看着白色的屏幕上一行行推进的数据。  
明亮的灯光照亮了四周，我戴上Psychoscope，抬起头，看向研究对象。  
那是一个装着研究对象的容器，黑色的生物与无光的环境融为一体。  
但是既然我的设备可以正常接收到数据，又有什么可在乎的呢？  
  
－黑色房间－  
以人类的定义的话，我现在应该是在睡眠中。  
狭小的冰冷的墙壁包围着我，除了眼前那片玻璃之外，什么信息也接收不到。  
在无数次试图挣脱之后，除了无意识地看着外面的亮光之外，我长时间地陷入这样的睡眠。  
  
2.  
我不在乎周遭的一切，除了我所投身的科研之外。  
  
周围的一切声音、色彩、来来往往的人，对于我来说都没有过多的意义。只有一切干扰在心中都消失不见时，那样的白纸黑字的答案才能浮现。  
  
我的世界是白色的。  
  
即使是用尽了鲜艳色彩的图线，也仅仅是区分的意义，只有与预测的结果美丽地吻合的时候，我才会浮现几乎难以察觉的笑容。  
偶然的窃窃私语，让我隐约觉察到除了至亲的哥哥之外，其他人都不喜欢我。但是我从来没有伤害过周围的任何人，我仅仅是不关心罢了。  
  
不关心也有错吗？在这种问题上，自己下结论还真是草率呢。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
没有珊瑚的连接，我几乎没有任何“想法”，控制我的仅仅是本能罢了。  
向着没有接入珊瑚网络的所有异物和声音攻击，这就是我们的生存方式。  
这具由人类躯壳转换而来的身躯，如今被束缚在无尽的黑暗之中。但是黑暗不就是我们习以为常的环境吗？  
遥远的宇宙的深处，比如今狭小的空间，成倍地黑暗、冰冷。  
  
3.  
我并不是没有伤害过任何人，但是牺牲是必要的。牺牲，为了如此伟大的研究的牺牲。  
  
这些本身就有罪的人，能有机会为划时代的科技成果献出生命，反而是他们的幸运吧？  
对，没有必要去同情。感情的掺杂会影响研究进度，会让我即将浮现最后的答案的白色世界充满杂音。  
  
明明已经如此接近了。  
  
眼前这个黑色的怪物，是在我的眼前产生的，只要再多一些数据，，冷静下来，再多一些数据就好。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
我是在被观察着吗？  
失去了反抗能力的我，即使辨认不出眼前的景象是什么，也用模糊的视线看着。  
不需要知道那是什么，只要攻击就好了。但是现在攻击也做不到。  
  
只能静静注视着玻璃中模糊的影像。  
  
4.  
我在玻璃中看见了什么？  
  
不是特别需要去观察的时候，它在我眼中仅仅是模糊的影像罢了。毕竟只有数据才是需要集中注视着的。  
也许它们会恨我们。但是已经都不重要了。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
情感是什么我并不知道，有这样的想法本身就很奇怪。  
  
于是我又陷入沉睡中。  
  
5.  
时间之锁禁锢了白色房间。  
命运之锤打破了黑色房间。  
  
Act 2  
－彩色房间－  
意识（潜意识）  
  
从睡梦中醒来，打破（进入）幻象的那一瞬间，我才意识到似乎忘记了一切（重新开始了一切）。小心翼翼地学习着崭新的世界的规则，用好奇的眼光看着周围从没有见过的无垠宇宙（华丽的人造装饰）的景色。  
  
这样的世界充满了色彩。  
  
金色的枪和灰色的沉甸甸的扳手，门禁的标识由红到绿，按下手中橘红色的按钮，紫色的神秘的液体（力量）缓缓流入。顺着微微泛着各种颜色反光的白色Gloo爬上高不可攀的墙壁，随着蓝色的闪电让黑紫色的（似曾相识的）巨大生物无法动弹。  
  
周遭发生的一切，似乎与我无关，又好像与我息息相关。  
走过满是狼藉的地板，红色的蓝色的火焰熊熊燃烧，人类和怪物的残骸散落着，好像还能拼凑出以前的模样一般。不同的道路通向不一样的方向：毁灭还是留存，仁慈还是残酷。翻阅着自己曾经赞同抑或反对的各式资料，使用着被告知是出于自己心血的新奇设备，然而似乎我什么都不知情。  
  
（是我改变了吗？）  
  
关于自己过去的记忆，明明还是期待着崭新的开始的昨天，都已经模糊不可见。机器里传出的自己无感情的声音，告知着我忘记了在此生活的一切。不用把目光聚集于一点的我，把这样本该熟悉的环境尽收眼底。繁复的色彩，繁多的声音。  
  
（是这个世界改变了吗？）  
  
轻轻地飘在无重力的环境中，随着惯性缓缓前行。大概已经好久好久都没有感受过这样的自由了。严苛得不近人情的家庭，一切只向利益看齐的态度，使得我一直以来都只能朝着那一个目标而奋力奔跑。渐渐地我习惯了，喜欢上了，沉溺其中了。我再也没有在意过其它的事情，再也没有抬起头好好看着这个世界。本来我的终点应该是在这里，在这个空间站上，一直一直不停地研究下去。  
  
可是当我睁开眼，一切已经发生了。我的目标不再是创造那些，而是把“似乎是另一个自己”所创造的东西亲手毁灭。  
若是还记得怎样微笑的话，我真想微笑着将现在这一幕一直持续下去。可是周围飞舞的、光和火焰包裹着一般的黑色圆球提醒着我，时间已经不容耽搁了。但现在这样的自由，已经使我内心狂跳不已里。  
  
好美啊，这个世界。  
  
然而我必须战斗。即使挥动沉重的扳手对于我来说并不是易事，我也必须用它开辟我的道路。稍稍迟疑地拿起Neuromod，若是以前的我还会有什么动机去把两根针扎进自己的眼眶的话，大概是这样可以发现全新的领域和巨大的改变吧。而现在的我，想的全部都是：我不能在这里倒下。  
  
（可是我到底是谁？）  
  
看着仅存的生还者的眼睛的时候，我看到了同样的求生的渴望。似乎有什么东西在那一瞬间，在我的心中发生了共鸣。（我细细体会着那种人类的“感情”，那种奇妙而温暖的东西，和之前所见到的完全不同的东西。）他们有的见到我充满了惊讶与惊喜，那种期待的话语和神情让我没有任何拒绝帮助他们的理由；有的则是带着保守和敌意，也许是因为那个我所不知道的过去的自己做了些什么错事吧。但是当我做出点小小的事情的时候，他们仍然不计前嫌，尽自己所能而帮助我，这也让我很感激。（我看着他们的时候，觉得他们似乎和我一样，不，是我和他们似乎一样。）在共同的危机之前，我向着“理解”这种心情，稍稍靠近了一步。（虽然我还不是很理解他们对于作为人类尊严的看重，但是我愿意帮助他们一起存活下来，哪怕只是久一点点。）因为对于不放弃希望地尽力存活，我也是一样的心情啊。  
  
（即使我的命运是既定的……）  
  
推开一扇门，我看到了金色的光芒，又如同薄雾一般飘浮着、弥散在空中。触碰到的那一瞬间，我看到了奇异的影像和杂音：  
  
（你并不是你以为的自己）  
（他们在说谎）  
那么我到底是谁呢？我无数次地迷惑着。（心中似乎有什么东西醒来一般，可是那样的灵魂也已经悄然改变了。）  
  
我不知道我和过去的我的真正联系是什么，因为唯一能说服我自己的证据已经割断了；我只知道，现在的我，并不是要去模仿着那个我所不知道的自己，也不是要与其划清界限。过去的事情已经发生了，但是现在还把握在我自己的手中。  
……  
我目送着小小的飞船远去，就像茫茫星海中的一片孤舟。我已经做出了选择。我要赎罪，为那些我不曾知晓但又确实发生的错误赎罪。  
  
我按下了按钮。  
  
若是重新来一遍，我是否还会犯下相同的错误，我并不知晓；但是，没有经历那空白的三年的我，面对突如其来的危机的时候，不会再犯下那样的错误了。因为我看到了，看到了周围的世界，看到了周围的人，看到了他们和我一样的心情，看到了属于这世间的美妙色彩。在我的记忆中，我没有按照既定的轨道走下去（虽然现实已经这样地发生了），但是我看到了更美好更重要的别样的风景，这就足够了吧。  
  
我闭上了眼睛。  
  
Act 3  
－灰色房间－  
“实验结束了。”  
  
我看着自己的手，黑色的，看起来有力量的，还在微微起伏的爪子。  
  
我这才知道，我们做了一个长长的、成为了对方的梦。我原来一直以来就是你呀。  
  
沿着光线暗淡的走廊，我摇摇晃晃地向前走动。本来可以飞快地移动的我，已经习惯了你走路的方式，但是身体因为禁锢太久了，仍然有些不听使唤。  
  
两侧的灰暗的冰冷的仪器静静地伫立着。如果我拥有那三年的你的记忆的话，应该能叫上它们的名字，可是连你都不在保留有那样的记忆，它们已经随着测试完的废弃的能力一起被丢掉了吧。  
  
走廊的尽头是一面金属的墙。灰色的，似乎深不可测的样子。我凑近一点，借助着自己眼睛发出的光，辨认着自己的影子。  
  
我本没有自我的概念，但因为我从你那里获得的Mirror neuron，我看到了自己的样子，而且知道那就是自己。但是本身的“我自己”，并没有属于我的一个完整的“人格”，好在你的记忆和能力，给了我真正的灵魂。  
  
我曾经和你一起在那场灾难中学习共情，你和我共同感受着那些新萌发出的情感，那些属于人类的、连你都曾经忽略的东西。虽然时空是交错的，但是在我植入你的记忆之时，就已经全部理解你了。  
  
我多希望镜子里映出的是你的样子。可是你已经不在了……  
  
我使用着你给我的能力和情感，去观察着这个世界，去回想之前的事情，去走出新的道路——  
  
因为我已经决定，即使前路再困难，我也要作为你而活下去。


End file.
